Cloned
by 2swords2
Summary: Thanks to people who sent in characters for "Cloned"! Cadmus had also cloned Flash a long time ago. Rated T to be safe. First YJ fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**This is my first Young Justice fanfic! Constructive criticism welcome. Flames are not. I do not own Young Justice, it's characters, or any of it's affiliates.**

**p.s. I need a good name for my OC. She's a girl. And a hero name.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I am awake.

I am aware.

I can see. I can hear. I can sense.

I feel strong. I feel fast.

I know my objectives: to learn, to adapt, to kill. I know what I must do.

Cadmus is my home now.

I know who I am.

A clone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

I have been awaken.

* * *

I can't sleep. I lie awake in bed wondering what is coming next.

Apparently it's a knock at my door.

"Rise and shine!" The Guardian called out. He slowly opened my door.

"How can I shine if I'm 40 levels below ground?" I asked, stuffing my face into my pillow. I could feel my G-Gnome laughing (if they could).

He smiled a rare smile, "Actually, you're 41 levels below." _Talk about six feet under, _I thought as I rolled over to face The Guardian. "Here's your schedule," he said as he taped it to my door, "Don't be late." Then, he left.

I put my clothes on for the day and looked at the ominous piece of paper. My schedule doesn't seem too bad.

* * *

Monday-Thursday:

6:00-6:30 Breakfast - Dining Hall Sub-level 1

6:40-7:00 Endurance Running - Sub-level 25

7:10-8:30 Hand-to-hand Combat - Sub-level 32

8:40-11:00 Sciences - Sub-level 6

11:10-11:30 Lunch - Dining Hall Sub-level 1

11:40-13:00 Mathematics - Sub-level 6

13:10-14:30 Acrobatics - Sub-level 32

14:40-16:00 Speed Running - Sub-level 25

16:10-16:40 Dinner - Dining Hall Sub-level 1

16:40-22:30 Free Time

Friday-Saturday:

6:00-6:30 Breakfast - Dining Hall Sub-level 1

6:40-7:00 Nuclear Weapon Training - Sub-level 50

7:10-8:30 Weapons Training - Sub-level 14

8:40-11:00 Strategy Training - Sub-level 14

11:10-11:30 Lunch - Dining Hall Sub-level 1

11:40-13:00 Sciences - Sub-level 6

13:10-14:30 Mathematics - Sub-level 6

14:40-16:00 Driver's Education - Level 1

16:10-16:40 Dinner - Dining Hall Sub-level 1

16:40-22:30 Free Time

Sunday:

6:00 XXXXX - Report to Sub-level 51

* * *

I wonder what I do on Sunday. I guess I can just ask The Guardian.

But Driver's Ed is a plus. _And _it's on Level 1. So that means the Real World. The Real World! Fridays and Saturdays are definitely going to be the highlights of my week.

My G-Gnome climbed on my shoulder, and I headed out the door.

* * *

**AN:**

**I still need names (human and hero) for my OC girl! **

**PLEASE SUBMIT NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE AND THEN REGRET NOT SUBMITTING NAMES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait guys! So the hero name is... BULLET! :D**

**you people get to wait and find out what the human name is! :P  
**

**and sorry about the spaz earlier... i forgot to add something ;)  
**

**p.s. when i say "raced" that means bullet used her super speed :)  
**

* * *

I peered outside. I saw The Guardian was already at the end of the 100 foot-long hallway, calling the elevator. He stepped into the elevator and the doors started closing. I raced down the hall, and slid between the closing doors.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you?" I asked, looking up at The Guardian. "Oh God. Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed. Silence followed. "Listen," he said slowly, "there's something I need to tell you."

_Ding. _Yes! Breakfast! "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

The Guardian rolled his eyes and grabbed a tray. We sat down at a table with our breakfasts (which consisted of a bowl of cereal, orange juice, a bagel with cream cheese, and a cup of fruit). A few other guards and scientists sat down with us. We all nodded at each other, but no one said anything.

"Oh, what were you going to say before?" I asked the Guardian. He turned to face me. "I'm supposed to give you this." He pulled out something and gave it to me. I looked at it. "A journal? What the hell am I supposed to do with a journal?" I exclaimed. "I don't know. Write down your feelings or something. Isn't that what girls do?" The Guardian replied. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Come on, Bullet. Do it for us." One of the guards said. "It helps you keep your emotions in check." A scientist added. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, alright." I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Now I gotta go. You people are making me late for Endurance Running." I raced towards the elevator, and jabbed the Sub-level 25 button… several times. Angrily.

_Ding. _Before I could take two steps from the elevator, I was bombarded by yelling.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BE LATE TO MY CLASS, YOUNG LADY? OH WHAT'S THAT? CAT GOT YOUR TOUNGE? I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR. IS THAT CLEAR?" a man yelled, who's most likely the drill sergeant who's teaching this class. "Yes sir!" I yelled back, trying to ignore the fact that there's some dude's spit on my face.

"MY NAME IS SERGEANT JOHNSON. YOU MAY NOT CRY, COMPLAIN, OR TALK BACK IN MY CLASS… NOW RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THIS AREA!" Sergeant Johnson yelled.

Boy, did I run.

* * *

I practically dragged myself to the elevator, so I could get to hand-to-hand combat. I pressed the button for Sub-level 32 while catching my breath.

_Ding. _The doors opened to reveal my combat teacher. The Guardian. "Wait. You're my hand-to-hand combat teacher?" "Yes." He replied simply. "Since we're a little short on staff, I will also teach your strategy training on Fridays and Saturdays. Now, let's get started." He held out his hand beckoning to me. I reached out and took it.

He threw me over his shoulder and down onto the mat on the floor. I let out a groan considering he probably broke my back. "That was the oldest trick in the book, Bullet." He said, with a smile at the edge of his mouth. "I think we should work on blocking and dodging today." The Guardian said, pointing out the obvious. I smiled weakly.

He held out his hand to help me up. I smacked it and helped myself up.

The 90 minutes went by faster than I thought.

* * *

Walking back to the elevator, I hit the Sub-level 6 button and hummed along to the music that was playing.

_Ding. _Oh boy. Science. For 2 hours. 2 painfully long hours.

I walked up to a closed door, looking at the plaque next to it: _Dr. Alex Richards, PhD. _Wow. This guy must be really smart. I turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, "Dr. Richards?" I saw someone in a white lab coat writing in big letters, _Welcome to Science, _on a whiteboard. They turned around and smiled, "Oh, just call me Alex!" Alex….is a woman?

"You're Dr. Alex Richards?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yes! Now come into the World of Science!" She said joyfully.

"Just tone it down a little; I have a headache from hand-to-hand combat." I rubbed my temples. Alex rushed to me. Her short brown hair bobbed up and down.

"How bad is it? Oh my God! Look at all these bruises. I should get you to the infirmary right away." Alex tried to usher me out the door. I held my ground.

"No, really, I'm fine. Let's just get through this class and then it's lunchtime." I said, sitting down into one of the many desks in the room.

Alex hesitated. "Alright. But if you feel any dizziness, we are going straight to the infirmary." Alex said. I nodded. Whatever.

The class went by a little quicker than I thought.

Maybe it was because Alex let me take a nap. She shook me awake and said that I should head up to the Dining Hall for lunch. I thanked her and headed towards the elevators.

* * *

And to think that the day is only half over.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**the next chappie may be up soon but no promises!  
**

**p.s. no more names are being accepted.  
**

**p.p.s. names where chosen randomly to avoid bias. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Sorry it took so long guys! For those of you who stayed committed, I congratulate you!  
**

**This chapter's reeeeeaaaaallllly loooooooong. *so tired*  
**

**Just want to thank celestialstarynight for her help. LUV YA GIRL!  
**

* * *

_Ding. _I could smell lunch a mile away. If feels like breakfast was hours ago; I was so hungry. I walked out of the elevator, grabbed a tray, served myself, and sat down. Lunch consisted of two grilled cheese sandwiches or a burger, thick cut French fries, a small salad, your choice of juice or water, and a cookie. The Guardian sat down next to me, as well as the guards and scientists from before.

I wanted to get back at The Guardian really badly from when he threw me onto the training mat. While he was talking to one of the guards about being aware to what's happening around you (how ironic), I eyed the hot sauce in the middle of the table. I grabbed it, twisted off the cap, and shot a few drops (okay maybe a lot, but my back _really_ hurts) into The Guardian's cranberry juice (all within two blinks of an eye). At least the color of the juice didn't change, so he won't notice. He picked up his glass, and brought it up to his lips. And...

He gulped it down like no tomorrow. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. The Guardian, _The Guardian, _just got pranked by a girl. So funny.  
The Guardian reached over and chugged all of my water. He breathed a sigh of relief. I pointed at him and tried not to laugh but did so anyway. Everyone else joined in, including my G-gnome.

"Nice, Bullet. Real nice." he said. Somehow I could tell that he wasn't even mad.

"I gotcha good, didn't it?" I nudged him, "Now we're even."

"I guess so." The Guardian replied, "Now get to Speed Running. You're going to be late." I got up from my seat. "Here," I said, "have my cookie. I don't really want it." I handed The Guardian my cookie, and walked towards the elevator.

I could hear screaming and more laughing as I called the elevator. _Ahh hot sauce. It never ceases to amuse me._

* * *

Math. Sub-level 6. With Alex. And numbers. It wasn't actually that bad.

I walked into the classroom, and could you could just guess what she wrote on the board.

"Welcome to Mathematics!" Alex said joyfully.

"Let's get this over with as soon as possible." I said, smiling.

"Alright then. Let's start covering the basics of algebra..."

I hate numbers.

* * *

Acrobatics. I wonder how this will work. I know gravity hates me. This will be interesting.

I turned the corner... and accidentally banged into someone. And then fell on top of them. Thank you gravity.

"Oh. My. God! I am so sorry! I didn't look where I-"

"No, no. It was my fault. I'm sorry." The person underneath me said. I looked down.

He was probably about 18, possibly 19 years old. He had black hair, blacker than night. But striking blue eyes. He looked pretty hot. I could feel his abs under his shirt.

I pushed up on his chest, trying to get up. He stopped me, and put his hand on mine. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?" "Yeah. Don't worry about me." He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. He leaned in.

"Oh, um. Sorry. I need to get to Acrobatics class. I don't want to be late." I babbled.

I got off of him and got up kind of awkwardly. I helped him up.

"I'm Ryan he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Bullet. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Wait. _The _Bullet? The fastest girl alive?" He asked excitedly, clutching my shoulders.

"Yeah. The one, I guess." I smiled. "Well, I should get going." I pushed my bangs behind my ear. They fell back in front of my face.

"Let me walk you to Acrobatics." Ryan said. "Don't you have somewhere to go though?" I asked, walking down the hallway with him. "No one told you?" he replied. "Told me what?" "That I was your Acrobatics teacher." "No way... Seriously?" Ryan nodded, smiling.

Ryan opened a door, "Here we are."

I looked in awe into the room. There's a vaulted ceiling, high wires everywhere, harnesses in one corner, some mats probably for flipping, and a trapeze.

"What can I start with?" I asked excitedly, stepping into the room.

"Working on balance. Here," Ryan threw a harness at me. I caught it, figured out how to wear it, stepped into it, and hooked it around my waist. Ryan hooked my harness to another wire, and then he put on a harness, and then hooked that wire to his harness. Now the wire connected to me went through a pulley and connected to Ryan.

"Now climb up that ladder." he pointed to a ladder that led up to the high wire. I looked up, and up, and up.

Screw gravity.

I pulled off my shoes and threw them on the floor. I climbed up the ladder about 100 feet up and onto a platform. "Now what?" I yelled down to Ryan.

"Walk." he yelled back up.

The wire was at least 75 feet across. I took one step off the platform. And another. I almost lost my balance.

"Breathe. Just keep going." Ryan said encouragingly.

I took a few more steps, arms out wide, trying to stay on the wire.

"You're doing fine. Keep going."

A few more steps. I just need to concentrate. A few more steps. Almost halfway there. I took another step forward. I slipped.

I screamed. My blond hair whipped my face as I fell. I shut my eyes and curled into a ball, spinning through the air.

I jerked to a stop. But no broken bones and nothing hurt.

"I gotcha. Don't worry," a soft voice said, "You can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes. I was curled up in Ryan's arms.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I said softly, kissing his cheek. "Don't mention it." Ryan replied, as he put me down, smiling.

I held his hands. Ryan winced.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed looking down at his hands, "What the hell happened to your hands?"

"Rope burn. It's nothing." Ryan replied.

"You should have at least worn gloves!" I tried not to yell at him.

"_You _should try harder not to fall." Ryan kept an even tone.

"Point taken… But I just don't want you hurt." I wrapped my arms around Ryan.

He leaned in, his mouth next to my ear. "Now do it again... And try not to fall." He smiled.

I love gravity.

* * *

"FASTER! FASTER! I KNOW YOU CAN GO FASTER! MOVE IT!" Sergeant Johnson yelled. I've been running in circles for the past 30 minutes, with this guy screaming at me to go faster when I'm at my fastest.

At least the rest of the class went by fast.

But the whole time I was thinking about Ryan.

* * *

_Ding. _Finally! Dinner! I walked out of the elevator, grabbed a tray, and read the menu to see what's for dinner.

_Homemade Lasagna with a Salad and Garlic Bread_

_Or_

_Rib-eye Steak with Mashed Potatoes and Cornbread_

_Along with your choice of drink and dessert_

Hmm. What to choose, what to choose. Or I could save myself the trouble by getting both. But, I'm only supposed to get one meal. Oh, who cares! I'm getting both.

I managed to get both plates to fit on my tray along with my water and dessert (which was a monster fudge brownie). I sat down at my regular table. I eyed the hot sauce in the middle of the table and pocketed it. Hot sauce has much more than one purpose, as I have demonstrated earlier.

I saw Ryan walking towards me, and smiled. He sat down across from me at my table.

"Hey! How did you get both meals? And why did I only get one?" Ryan asked annoyed yet playful. He started carving his monstrous piece of steak.

"I have my ways…" I said slyly, as The Guardian sat down next to me. The guards and scientists from earlier followed suit. He looked at my tray, and then his, and then back at mine.

"Don't bother asking." I said, picking at my salad.

"I see you met Ryan." The Guardian acknowledged Ryan's presence at the table. I could feel Ryan's joy radiating since he was sitting at "_The_ Bullet's table."

"Yeah. So, um, what will I see during Driver's Ed on Fridays and Saturdays?" I asked The Guardian curiously.

"What do you mean? You mean finally see a car?" he replied.

"No, not that. I mean The Real World. What's up there?"

"What is there to see?"

"Come on! It's the Real World. The Surface. Aboveground. Up above." I added in hand motions for effect.

"Not all of it is fun and games."

I was starting to get annoyed. "I have been grown artificially underground for 4 months, and now I have to train and learn for 8 more months! That is one full year underground, with no contact with the Surface! I would like some real sunshine, thank you very much!"

"So sorry you feel that way." _Like I would believe that._

"I want to see all the sites and live like a normal teenager, besides all the underground stuff."

"Well, you'll have to talk to your instructor about that."

That was the last straw. "Fine. Whatever you say." I said, and then started eating my dinner. _I just hope he's not my instructor._

Two of the scientists started going off about something that sounded really complicated and science-y. Then, one of the guards asked The Guardian a question, and he turned all of his attention to them.

"Ryan. Watch this." I whispered.

I pulled out the hot sauce from my pocket. Ryan's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! What the hell are you gonna do with that?" He asked.

I smiled, kind of creepily. I unscrewed the cap of the hot sauce bottle, pointed to The Guardian's lasagna, and poured all of the hot sauce into it. Ryan covered his mouth, but I couldn't tell whether he was scared of what would happen or if he was suppressing a laugh.

The Guardian turned back to his dinner. He heaped a large portion of the lasagna onto his fork, and ate it all in one bite.

He clasped his hands on the table and said politely, "Bullet, what did you put in my lasagna?"

I slammed the empty bottle of hot sauce down in front of him. "Oh, nothing really." I smiled innocently.

That's when the heat really started to kick in. The Guardian chugged all of his water, my water, Ryan's water, the guards' and scientists' waters, and also the water for the table.

He sat back down, breathing heavily. I could hear snickering from some people sitting in the dining hall.

"Best. Prank. Ever." Ryan held out his fist, and I pounded it in return.

"I really need to keep the hot sauce away from you." The Guardian said, with a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth.

The rest of dinner I was talking to Ryan, joking around with him. I ate my brownie. And then I ate Ryan's. And then he yelled at him. Then I threatened him with hot sauce. And then Ryan ate The Guardian's brownie. The Guardian could really care less about who eats who's brownie.

The clocked chimed six times. Dinner was over.

"See ya Ryan." I waved at Ryan, and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

18:00. Free time. What to do, what to do.

I could… Nah.

I could… Boring.

I could… Too hard.

I could… YES!

I took the elevator down to Sub-level 32. I kind of got lost looking for the Acrobatics room, since I wasn't paying attention the first time. I turned the corner and bumped into something, or more like someone, really hard. The Guardian.

I looked him up and down and realized that he had a deck of cards in his hands.

"Where are _you _going?" I stared straight at him.

"Oh, um. The guys and I were going to play cards." He replied.

"And?"

"Do you want to play with us?"

"Well I never thought you would ask!" I answered sarcastically.

The Guardian led me to a door and opened it. I stepped inside and saw a large table surrounded by folding chairs full of guards, un-nerdy looking scientists, and of course, Ryan.

"Bullet's gonna play with us?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"As soon as she learns how, yes." The Guardian replied for me.

"Oh please." I said, taking and empty next to Ryan. "How the hell do I play this game?" I whispered. The Guardian was shuffling the deck of cards.

"It's Blackjack. Try and get 21. Aces are either worth 1 or 11. All face cards are worth 10. Don't bust over 21. And whatever you do, no matter what, don't under any circumstances-"

"Alright! We're starting!" One of the guards announced.

I looked at Ryan and give him a look that said "_What were you going to say?" _He apparently didn't get it and just slipped me three ten dollar bills.

Ryan put a ten on the table, and then looked at me. I flicked a ten on the table. Every else put tens or twenties as well.

The guard dealt cards around the table twice. I watched Ryan's every move, making sure I didn't do anything wrong. The guard started going around the table to each person, and everyone either said "Hit me!" or "Stay."

When the dealer got to Ryan, Ryan said confidently, "Hit me!" The dealer slapped down a 10 of hearts. "Shit." Ryan muttered under his breath. "Stay." He said, disappointed.

The dealer turned to me. I finally looked at my cards: _Ace of Spades and Queen of Spades_. BLACKJACK! WOOOOO!

"Stay." I said calmly, trying to keep a poker face on. It probably came out more as a smirk than a straight face. _Reminder to self: bring sunglasses next time. And a leather jacket. And money._

The dealer continued around the circle, until everyone went. Then he flipped over his second card, a seven of clubs, and his other was a nine of hearts. Sixteen. LOSER!

"Alright! Whatcha got?" The guard asked.

Everyone announced their numbers at once. I heard a few 19s, 20s, and a lot of busts.

"Sorry boys, but… Blackjack." I placed my cards face up in front of me. I got complaints in return, like "Beginners luck," "Cheater," or "Ladies luck."

I leaned forward and collected all the money on the table, and started counting it up. There was $75 in total. It was a good start.

This night is going to be a good one.

***why are you reading this? get back to the story!***

"Well boys, I think that's enough for the night." I announced, as I stood up and headed towards the door. It was 21:30.

I heard a melody of good-byes and one guard said "That bitch."

"I'm going too, guys. See ya." Ryan walked up behind me, and we headed down the hallway.

* * *

Ryan escorted me back to my room.

"Thanks," I said opening my door, "Here's the thirty bucks I owe you." I pulled three tens out from the wad of cash that I won. It was a total of $280, plus some guy's Rolex.

"Nah. It's fine. I'll live without thirty bucks."

I pushed my bangs behind my ear. "See you tomorrow." I stepped into my room and closed the door.

My eyes immediately went to that journal I left on my side table next to my bed. I dropped it off right after lunch and I must have forgotten about it.

I kicked my shoes off and changed into my pajamas. I jumped into bed and grabbed the journal and a pen. I opened up the cover and was greeted by a sticker that said:

_This journal belongs to: __

Well I can't just write Bullet. That would be weird. I need a name, a human name. A name that means something to me.

I thought for a while. I started pacing around the room. I looked at my clock. 9:59. I could hear a man calling down the hall, "Lights out!"

I sat down back in my bed, and pulled out a flashlight from under my pillow. I need to pick a name for myself! THINK!

I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to form a name in my head. And then, it came to me.

_Ajia._

I wrote Ajia on the line. It suits me.

And then I fell asleep with that name in my head.

_Ajia._

* * *

__**AN:**

**Stay tuned for next week's chapter! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:  
**

**Sorry for being late guys! I had exams all last week...  
**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and the new characters! :D  
**

* * *

**Friday, November 6, 2009**

_Ajia. Ajia. Ajia! AJIA!_

_I saw a man's face, and he almost looked like a male version of me. _

_Suddenly, this one word crashed over me: _Flash._ The man was beckoning to me. He said, "I am Flash." I reached out to touch his face. It dissolved like mist._

_I heard his voice screaming "AJIA!"_

Where are you? _I thought. _Don't leave me here! _I tried to scream but nothing came out. I felt so alone and helpless. I was floating through blackness with that word echoing in the distance. _Flash.

_I didn't know why I was here or how I got here. My mind was a jumble of memories that weren't mine, but Flash's: A birthday party, saving citizens, the Hall of Justice, the Watchtower, and a boy named Wally West._

_I didn't know what those memories meant._

_But one thing was clear: That man was Flash and I need to find him._

I need to know who you really are! _I tried to scream out._

* * *

I awoke mid-way in a scream, tangled in my sheets.

The first thing I did was stop screaming.

I was breathing heavily, trying to get my head around what just happened in my dream. My G-Gnome crawled into my lap and I rubbed his head.

I looked at my clock next to me. It was 5:40.

Suddenly, The Guardian busted down my door. He was wearing a slept-in white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Are you alright? I heard screaming." He asked nervously.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes. Now go away. I'm going to get ready since it's so close to breakfast."

He nodded and left, sticking his toothbrush back into his mouth.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I opened the doors, looking at the small selection of clothes that I have. I changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark gray T-shirt. I pulled a pair of black worker boots on my feet.

I looked at the clock, which said it was 5:50. Then, my eyes wandered over to my journal. I grabbed a pen and quickly jotted down what happened in my dream.

* * *

I walked down the hall towards the elevator, and then it hit me. It's Friday! But of course Driver's Ed is at the end of the day.

_Ding. _Okay. Just one class at a time and hopefully I can make it to Driver's Ed.

* * *

Breakfast was a meal of few words.

"Hey Bullet. Are you alright? The Guardian told me that you were screaming in your sleep." Ryan asked, concerned.

I gave a quick, angered glance to The Guardian and then turned my attention back to Ryan. "Yeah. It was nothing. Don't worry about it." I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 6:27. "I better get going to Nuclear Weapon Training." I got up and waved to Ryan.

I got into the elevator and hit the Sub-level 50 button. _I guess it makes sense to have all the nuclear stuff as far as possible underground. _

I walked out of the elevator and headed towards a door that was labeled: Nuclear Weapon Training. Underneath there was a yellow Post-it note that read: _Please knock first! Thank you!_

I knocked softly. No answer. I knocked again, a little harder this time. I heard some movement. As I was about to knock even harder, the door swung open.

I was greeted by a short man with wavy white hair and a bald spot in the middle of his head. He wore a white lab coat with smudges and stains all over the front and a pair of khaki pants. He was hearing a pair of protective goggles around his neck. He definitely could have been a descendant of Einstein.

"Come in, come in." He gestured inside the laboratory. I ducked through the door, with the professor following behind me.

He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bullet. My name is Professor X. Plode."

I burst out laughing. _Oh my God! X. Plode? Are you serious? Explode? _I couldn't stop laughing, and I was getting stitches in my side.

"Yes, yes, very funny." He pulled his hand away, crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes.

I could barely hear him over how loud I was laughing. I should just call him Explode from now on.

He started tapping his foot, getting impatient. I could barely breathe, so I stopped laughing.

"Thank you." Explode said, turning towards a table full of brightly colored liquids in test tubes, oddly shaped pieces of metal, plastic, and glass, and a toolbox. There was a manual on how to build a freeze ray on the table as well.

"Here's your lab coat." Explode handed me a crisp, white lab coat, and I put it on. "Let's get started with the basics." I picked up the manual, and started to work on the freeze ray.

I picked up what looked like the trigger of the freeze ray when all of the sudden Explode yelled at me. "The top button of you lab coat isn't buttoned!" What is this guy's problem? I buttoned my lab coat and continued my work.

"Your hair is in your face!" Explode yelled at me again. I pushed my bangs behind my ear.

_This is going to be a long class. _I thought.

In the end, I had a fully functioning freeze ray that I could take with me.

I'm surprised I didn't blast Explode.

* * *

I took the elevator up to Sub-level 14 for Weapons Training. I wonder who's going to teach this class. _Ding. _I stepped off the elevator, wandered down the hall, and found a door marked "Weapons Training." I opened the door.

The room was set up almost like a shooting range. There were targets lined against one wall and there were tables of guns and other weapons and some hung on the other walls.

There was a young man, who was about 18 or 19, wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and black shoes. He had his back to me and he was talking on the phone. I walked closer.

"I know what he said." The man said into the phone.

"_Well just do it Rex," _said the person on the other line.

"I'll get to it when I get to it!"

"_He doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

"I'm fully aware of that."

"_Whatever. Has your student shown up yet?"_

"No, not yet. Bullet's probably late."

"_More like a no show."_

"Yeah. But more likely is that Explode blew him up."

Wait, what? Last time I checked I was a "she." The man laughed and then hung up. He tucked his cell phone away in his back pocket. I walked up to him. "Um..." I started.

He whipped around, holding a gun to my face. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, annoyed, with his eyebrows furrowed. I swear he looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"I'm Bullet. I'm here for Weapons Training." I stared straight at the man.

"You've got to be kidding. Bullet can't be a girl." He gestured to me.

"If I'm really Bullet, could I do this?" I asked, getting angry. Using my super speed, I whipped around behind him. He was a little disoriented after seeing me there for one second and not the next. I held his arm, and kicked the back of his knee, which caused him to fall to the ground. I wrenched the gun out of his hand and pointed at him as he rolled onto his back.

"I guess you really are Bullet." He said smiling. I lowered the gun and helped him up. I gave him his gun back.

"I'm Rex." He introduced himself. I smiled. And then it hit me.

"Are you, in any way, related to Ryan?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're practically brothers." He answered.

"Practically?"

"Well, we grew up together all of our lives."

"Well I can definitely see some similarities." I smiled. He laughed.

"Are you going to teach me or not?" I teased. "Yeah. First, let's work on actually firing a gun." He replied.

Rex handed me a handgun and said, "Use this gun and try and hit the bull's eye in that target." He jerked his head in the direction of the targets. "But don't get discouraged when you don't get it on your first try."

I faced the target and lifted the gun to the height it. I squinted one of my eyes shut. I was about to squeeze the trigger when Rex stopped me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked, pushing my arm down.

"I was trying to fire a gun. But if you would like to teach me how to fire one, I believe that's the reason I came here." I teased him.

"I guess I remember saying that." He smiled and walked around behind me. "Make sure you have a good stance." He kicked my heels with the toe of his shoe. "Keep your feet spread apart, and don't keep your knees locked in place." He lifted my arm to the level of the practice target. Then, he lifted my other arm and placed my hand on top of my other hand. "One hand firing is next class." He patted my stomach. "Pull in through here, your core." "What is this? Yoga class?" I joked. "Very funny. You should be ready to fire. Just aim and pull the trigger." I squinted one of my eyes again. "Whoa. Two eyes are better than one." Rex said. I huffed and opened my eye.

"50 bucks you won't hit the bull's eye on your first try." Rex said, crossing his arms.

"Is that a bet I hear?" I replied, taking aim.

"Hell yeah. But if you're too chicken…"

I fired.

My ears were ringing but I could see the target clearly. Bull's eye.

"I'm not a chicken. I'm just $50 dollars richer." I turned to Rex holding my hand out. Rex pulled out his wallet and slapped a fifty down and said, "Lucky shot."

"Yeah that's what they all say." I said stuffing the money in my pocket.

"Well you seem fine with handguns. Want to try something else?" Rex gestured to the tables and walls with weapons. I walked towards the tables.

My hand wrapped around a bow and I picked up the quiver.

"Archery. Nice choice." Rex said behind me. I walked up to him and faced the targets. "How do I shoot this thing?"

"Well, first fix your stance. Face sideways, but look forwards. Legs apart." Rex put hands on my hips and rotated my sideways. "Now lift this arm and keep it straight." Rex moved my left arm holding the bow to the level of the targets. "Keep this hand on the string, using your first three fingers to pull it back. Put the arrow between your first and second finder." Rex stuck the arrow on the string and guided my fingers to their proper positions. "Now just draw back the bow, keeping your left arm straight."

I pulled back on the string. Rex pulled my arm back even farther. "The father back it is, the more force you have on the arrow."

"This sounds like science class." I rolled my eyes, smiling at Rex.

"Ha." He said. Rex pushed my elbow up a little and said, "Just aim and fire."

"Let me guess. Both eyes?" I asked. "Yup. And another fifty you won't get a bull's eye." He bet again. "Are you sure about that?" I scoffed. "Fine. One hundred." He's certainly raising the stakes on this one.

I took aim at the red center of the target. I took a deep breath and released the arrow.

I just made it onto the target. Shit.

I put another arrow on the string of my bow, pulled it back and released. It got closer to the center but not by much. I kept shooting arrows. There were only ten in the quiver and I was down to the last one.

"Nice job." Rex congratulated me.

"Are you freaking kidding me? That was a perfect bull's eye!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Settle down! It was a perfect shot… How was that?" Rex smiled down at me. He had about a foot on me. I stepped closer to him. He smelled like gunpowder and leather.

"I don't know. Depends on who you're asking." I looked up at Rex.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and said softly, "You're a keeper Bullet. For sure."

I slid my arms around his waist and replied, "I think you might be a keeper too." He laughed.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Where's my hundred dollars?" Rex gave me a skeptical look and said, "What are you talking about?"

I looked into his eyes. "I got a bull's eye… So where's the money you owe me? Plus, you never said it had to be the first shot." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh fine." He pulled out his wallet and handed me two fifties. "Does that satisfy you?" I took the money. "Very." I looked down at my feet and pushed my bangs behind my ears.

Rex cupped his hands around my face and tilted it up. He said softly, "I like you Bullet, really, I do." "Me too," I replied. I laid my head on Rex's chest and stayed there for a while.

"What are we going to do the rest of the class?" I asked, lifting my head up.

"I don't know," Rex replied, "That was all I had planned."

I laughed.

* * *

**AN:**

**So yeah that's the chapter... And if you want Rex... Too bad. He's mine :D  
**

**So my last day of school is tomorrow (June 4)! YEAH! SEE YUZ! ...So now you can expect chapter biweekly or tri-weekly, or possibly monthly. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So yeah sorry for the wait... Things will get back to normal with school and stuff... I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

What's my strategy to get out of Strategy Training? Here's a list:  
1. Kill myself. Ha ha. You think you're _sooo_ funny.  
2. Ditch. Can't ditch The Guardian.  
3. Fake being sick. Spend the rest of the day in Sick Ward and miss driver's ed. No way.  
4. Substitution. Good idea but no look alike.

Well, it looks like I'm out of ideas, and time. I gotta go to Strategy Training, so wish me luck.

I arrived at Strategy Training right on time. I opened the door to see a dark room with a single light shining over a large rectangular table surrounded by folding chairs. The Guardian was studying a map on the table, looking up at the sound of my entrance. This room seems so cliché, like something out of a movie.

"Please take a seat." He said, gesturing to a chair. I plopped down giving him a good stare. "And please, call me Jim. Guardian is too formal."

"Fine. Whatever. _Jim._" I crossed my arms. _Neither of us want to be here right now, so cut me some slack._

"Welcome to Strategy Training. Here you will learn blah blah blah blah blah blah…." Jim trailed on about how this class is "important for my survival, leadership, and delegation skills." I really wasn't listening…..

"So," he continued, "If you have an unloaded gun, how would you take down you attacker?"

Hmm… I'll get back to you on that…

* * *

A few people were in the dining hall, talking or studying. The polished white tile floor shined from the new wax. The light yellow walls almost remind me of the sun that's just out of reach, but at least I'll get to see it later today. I picked up a tray, my lunch and a drink, and an extra dessert.

I sat down with my tray at my regular table when I saw Ryan walk up to the table and sit across from me.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, chomping down on his hamburger.

"Nothing much, really," I replied, squirting ketchup onto my plate, disinterested.

"Are you excited for driver's ed?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around looking up, right at Rex.

"Totally!" I replied, as he sat down next to me across from Ryan. I caught a flash of a smile, but his serious face came back.

Ryan cut in. "Well, there are some things you should know about Violet. She's my girlfriend, but-"

"Don't forget the two classes you have before Driver's Education." Jim interrupted Ryan. "You have Science and Mathematics." He sat down on the other side of me.

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't skip out on all the fun." I said sarcastically. Jim rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Ding. _Ugh. I don't want to be in Science right now. Learning about momentum and all that crap doesn't seem really interesting. All I can think is about Rex. How he holds his gun in a casual way, how his T-shirt is snug in all the right places, how his blue eyes are deep oceans, how his jet-black hair smells like—

"Bullet! Are you even listening to what I'm teaching?" Alex stopped teaching her lesson and walked towards my desk near the front of the room.

I sighed and said, "No. Not really." Alex huffed and walked over to me. She sat down in the desk next to me. "What's bothering you?" She asked, taking my hand.

I jerked back, wiping off my hand. "Nothing's bothering me. Why would you think that something's bothering me? I'm fine, really." I said quickly. Alex gave me a skeptical look. I sighed, "Okay, you got me," I slumped back in my chair, "I have boy troubles."

Alex leaned back in her chair. "I remember my first boyfriend. He was a piece of work but-"

"Alex. No one cares right now." I interrupted her. "Oh, right. Sorry," Alex replied.

"What do I do?" I asked. "There's not much you can do. You just have to let them decide for themselves." Alex replied, leaning back in her chair. I'm confused now.

"So I just let them fight over me?" I asked, astonished. "If that's what's necessary for them, then yes." Alex replied. "That actually sounds like fun." I laughed. Alex smiled.

"Oh. One more thing. Don't tell anyone that I told you, but I gave myself a human name." I whispered to Alex. She nodded as if to say to continue talking. I took a deep breath. "My human name is Ajia. It means 'quick' or 'full of energy'. It seemed appropriate."

"What a nice name!" Alex said a little too loudly. She lowered her voice. "Your secret is safe with me." I smiled. "Thank you."

"Shall we move onto quadratic equations in Math now?" Alex got back on topic.

I slumped back in my seat.

* * *

Yes! I made it to the end of the day! I took a little pit stop in my room so I could drop off my stuff and pick up my blackjack money. _It could come in handy, _I thought. I walked down the hall and called the elevator. I was so excited I was doing a little victory dance in the elevator on my way up to Level 1.

_Ding. _The elevator doors couldn't have opened any slower. I stepped out into a small reception area, wondering where the Driver's Ed class would be meeting. I turned around in the room until I spotted something foreign to me: a window. Light spilled down onto the floor and I could catch a glimpse of the Outside. I walked up to it, peering out of it. A few trees with golden foliage scattered the sidewalk, and at least half of their leaves surrounded their bases. A few people walked down the sidewalk and a few cars were parked here and there.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Turned around, but no one was there. I could have sworn that someone was there, and I couldn't shake the feeling. I tilted my head trying to think, when I caught the glimpse of a shadow. I reached out with both arms and felt a pair of shoulders, and shook them.

"OK, OK! You got me!" A voice said. A young woman can into view, right in front of me. She had black hair cut pixie style with sea green eyes. She has a little bit taller than me, but not as much as Rex or Ryan. She looked around 19 maybe 20 years old. I was still clutching her shoulders.

"What the…?" I let go and back up a few steps.

"Hey, I'm Violet and I will be your Driver's Ed teacher!" Violet said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I replied, and shook her outstretched hand.

"Hmm… Let's see." Violet looked at me up and down. "We need to do something about that wardrobe of yours. It seems very blah, almost military like, but not in the good way. We can go out shopping for some new clothes, and definitely shoes and accessories. We could probably style your hair because that ponytail is not working for you. I'm sure your room is still white. You didn't make it over, did you? No, of course you didn't. I'll help you with that later, maybe tomorrow. Do you have enough girl time? I doubt it. I think I'll keep you for the rest of the day and fix everything." Violet said confidently.

"I thought this was Driver's Ed," I said, hoping I didn't have to wear make-up.

"You can't complete Driver's Ed if you don't look the part!" She exclaimed. "Come on! Let's have some fun with this!"

"I'm down for some fun!" I smiled, with my worries disappearing. I could use some girl time. I'm surrounded by boys everywhere.

"Then let's get going!" Violet led me out of the reception area and into the Outside.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you like it... WOO HOO! over 1300 words! :) **

**i will be taking applications for background characters... so just answers these questions! you can either PM me or send it in a review :)**

**1. What do they look like and what is there name? (hair, height, age, etc)**

**2. What clothes do they wear (style... etc)**

**3. What is their orientation? (straight, gay, bi)**

**4. What are their likes and dislikes? Flaws? Best attributes? Fears?**

**5. Superpowers/superhero name (this is strictly optional and i will probs take only 1 or 2)**


	7. Send in Your Applications!

**So hey people! Not many of you have sent in applications for a character in "Cloned"! So I advise you to send in your characters or I will kill you! :) No pressure!**

**Here are some questions that you need to answer!**

**1. Name, age, personal info, background, height, weight, misc.**

**2. What do they wear? (style, make-up, etc.)**

**3. What are their likes/dislikes? Flaws? Habits? Best attributes? Fears?**

**4. What is their orientation? (gay, straight, bi)**

**5. What are their superpowers /superhero name? (strictly optional)**

**6. Are they on the good side or bad side? (or neither, or is a traitor, etc.) (this kinda goes with the previous but doesn't have to...)**

**So when you send in your application, your favorite superhero, or bad guy, will give you a hug (or a kiss!)! Who doesn't want that?! Come on! Send in your apps! :) People will love you! Including me! :D**

**I will only be able to take 2 or 3 (maybe 4) superheroes, and one spot is already taken…. But there is plenty room for normal people! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Here are the characters that will be appearing in "Cloned" (so far)!**

**Kinsley "Kins" Jacobs AKA Spitfire sent in by Wolf-demon13**

**Talon Stone AKA Renegade sent in by lolmak**

**Max West (*Note to Nyx: I am going to eliminate the speedster part of your character because I already have Bullet, but I am going to keep everything else and add in telekinesis. I hope this works for you, but if not just review this chapter.)**

**If anyone else would like to send in an application, first of all you are late, and second, I'll have to see if I feel like adding your characters (which I do).**

* * *

I inhaled the crisp autumn air, taking in as much of the scenery as I could, while Violet was dragging me over to a black Chevy Camaro. Violet ushered me into the passenger seat as she slid into the driver's seat. She revved up the engine and we were off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"First, we're going to a quick in-and-out hair appointment for you to give some life to your hair," she replied without taking her eyes off the road. "Then, we can go to the mall and get you a new wardrobe. Oh! And pick up an iPhone 3GS. They are so popular right now. Practically everyone has one at the Lab. After, we can stop a get a coffee and a bite to eat at this local café that I absolutely love! Then we can go back out to some home improvements stores and pick up some stuff to redo your room with if we have some extra time."

"And we're going to do all that in an hour and a half?" I asked, skeptically.

"Are you crazy?" She looked at me weirdly. "I asked Jim if I could keep you until 22:00, and he agreed as long as you're back by that time."

"Nice. A whole afternoon of just girl time." I relaxed back in my seat.

One minute later I was jerked forward with my seatbelt choking me. "We're here!" Violet cried.

I peered out the window to see a lime green sign with black lettering that spelled "Making Ends Meet." I got out the car and headed inside with Violet.

"Hello Violet!" One of the stylists greeted Violet. "I see you brought your friend today. I can see what you mean about her hair." The stylist walked over to me. "Hi! I'm Kelly Ann and I will be taking care of you today. I think we should go with a few highlights and lowlights, and then add some loose waves. What do you think?" I shrugged. "Definitely. I totally agree with you," said Violet, looking over Kelly Ann's shoulder.

I was whisked away into a salon chair and Kelly Ann started working on my hair. 30 minutes later, which seemed like an eternity, Violet claimed that I my hair was "beautiful and voluminous and full of life." I was just glad to get out of there.

A few minutes later we arrived in the mall parking lot and walked into the Apple store.

A young woman from the Genius Bar helped us pick out an iPhone 3GS, set up the phone for me, and taught me how to use it. She also suggested that I should get a MacBook Air while I'm here. I picked out a phone case with a white lightning bolt against a black background as well as a black case for my laptop with a hand gun on it. Violet said it was too dark and sinister, but I remarked that Rex would like it.

I walked up to the cash register, but before I could pull out the money I brought, Violet stopped. She handed the cashier a credit card. "It's the Lab's credit card, with unlimited balance. I got this." She smiled. "Alright, I'm going to trust you on this one." I replied, laughing. Violet thanked the cashier and we walked out.

"Come on!" Violet said excitedly, dragging me into the first clothing store she saw. "Try and find some things that you like over here, grab your size, and start a dressing room. I'm going to look over there and find some things for you."

I walked blindly over to one rack and found a few shirts that I liked. I wandered around and found a few more things. I made my way to the back of the store where the dressing rooms are.

"Can I start a room for you?" The saleswoman asked. "Yes, please." I replied. I was about to step inside when Violet stopped me. "Here," she said, shoving a large pile of clothes into my arms, "try these on too." She shoved me inside the dressing room and told me to show her everything I tried on.

I started with the things I picked out. They were all rejected into the reject pile where the rejects are. How surprising. Violet loved everything she picked out on me, but I just couldn't agree on everything.

I ended getting a few tops, a pair of "sexy" skinny jeans, a tight skirt, and a mini dress. Before I could say hello to the cashier, Violet whipped out the credit card and signed the slip.

"Should we do some shoe shopping?" Violet asked pointing off to her left.

"Sure. Why not?" I replied. It couldn't be as bad as shopping for clothes.

I walked into the massive shoe store and was greeted by the saleswoman who said that there was a 20% off sale today and that when you buy two pairs of boots, you get the third 50% off. I thanked her and started to look at the shoes on the left side of the store. After browsing for a while, I found a few that I liked, especially a black pair of lace-up leather boots with 3½ heels. I met up with Violet in the back of the store and a saleswoman grabbed all the shoes we picked out in my size. After trying them all on, I managed to convince Violet to let me buy the black leather boots, even though she felt I "wasn't ready for them." I also got two pairs of ballet flats, a pair of sneakers, a pair of white flat boots, and a red pair of suede boots with the 50% off discount.

"Hey, it's about dinner time. Do you want to head over that café now?" I asked Violet while we were walking back out to the car.

"Yeah, sure. You've did a lot of shopping in a small amount of time, which is impressive."

"Should I call Rex and or Ryan and tell them that we're not going to dinner in the dining room tonight?"

"Or you could invite them to meet us at the café." She replied.

She gave me Rex's number and I dialed. Rex picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

I glanced around at the people walking around the parking lot. There were too many of them. "It's Ajia."

There was silence on the other end. "I think you might have the wrong number."

I cleared my throat and slightly lowered my voice. "It's Bullet. Ajia = human name."

"Oh. Sorry. Nice name. I really like it."

Man, he's short and to the point.

"I'm out shopping with Violet but I was wondering if you wanted to meet us at the café," I paused looking at Violet, trying to figure out where it was.

"It's on the corner of 19th and M Street." Violet said, looking it up on her phone.

"On the corner of 19th and M Street," I finished.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything productive right now. I'll bring Ryan. See you in 5." Rex replied casually.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up. "They're meeting us there." I said, turning to Violet.

"Good." She replied.

We climbed back into the car and headed to the café.

* * *

**AN:**

**So I hope you liked it... Just so you know, this chapter is taking place in 2010, so like the iPhone 5 and stuff hasn't come out yet, so that's why I'm using the iPhone 3GS. The next chapter will be up soon, and hopefully I will be able to start adding in the characters that people submitted!**

**Thanks for sticking with me! :) Hopefully I can update quicker!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys! I'm starting to weave in the characters that people submitted (which I don't own BTW). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Violet and I parked the Camaro on the opposite side of the cafe and crossed the street. We walked into the cafe and were greeted by a delicious smell of baking bread and brewing coffee.

One of the bakers behind the counter turned around as they saw us walking in. "Hi! How can I help you?" She seemed cheery today.

Violet ordered first. "I'll have a medium skinny vanilla latte with cream and sugar." The cashier turned to me. "Um, I'll have the same."

"Alright! They'll be right up!" She replied excitedly.

"Violet, why don't you get a table for us outside?" I suggested. She gave me a hard stare.

"Let me at least buy you coffee after all the shopping you did with me." I said, determined to pay for at least one thing. "Ugh. Fine." Violet gave up and walked outside.

The cashier came back with the coffees. "That will be $9!" I handed her a 10 and told her to keep the change.

I walked out to where Violet was sitting, put the coffees down on the table, and sat down. I tried a sip of the coffee. It was weird tasting, but it came with a little buzz in the back of my head, kind of like a sugar rush. You could practically see me perk up from the exhausting day of shopping.

"It's good right?" Violet asked me.

"Almost addicting." I replied.

In the distance, I heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. Two riders came up the street and parked their motorcycles behind the Camaro. They took off their helmets and I could see that I was Rex and Ryan. Rex was still wearing what I had seen him in this morning: black leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and military boots. Ryan was also in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Violet." Ryan hugged Violet and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They made such a cute couple.

"Hey, _Ajia._" Rex said, while he pulled up chairs for him and Ryan from another table. Rex sat down next to me.

"Oh stop. You say it like it's a swear. It means 'fast' or 'full of energy.'" I replied, annoyed. I took another sip of my coffee.

"Well I'm sorry it sounds that way. I really do like it." Rex grabbed my cup, and before I could stop him, he took a big swig off it.

"It came to me in a dream. A really, really weird dream."

"Interesting. Enlighten me." Rex put his fist under his chin.

"Leave her alone man." Ryan said.

"Any who... Violet and I are going to try and get some things for my room to decorate it a bit. Want to help?" I desperately tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, sure. We're not doing anything." Ryan replied for Rex. Rex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." Rex mumbled.

* * *

We ended up buying a can of turquoise blue paint, a can of bright yellow paint, a night table, a table lamp, and a few plush chairs. Rex and Ryan hauled every to the car and strategically placed everything so it fit in the Camaro.

We arrived back at Cadmus, and took two trips in the elevator to get everything to my room. Violet and I directed where the furniture was going and Rex and Ryan moved it to our pleasure.

The next day, we all worked "together" to paint my room with the blue and yellow paint.

* * *

At the end of the day, Violet and I were talking together in my room in our pajamas, while I had my music blasting really loud.

"You know, I think Rex really likes you, Aj." Violet practically had to yell over the music so I could hear her. I turned the music down a little. Great, I already have a nickname.

"Really, Vi? Well I guess it was kind-of obvious the first time he saw me." I replied, flipping through old magazines Violet brought. I smirked. Violet has a nickname now. Violet rolled her eyes.

"You should tell him how you feel about him." Violet flung her magazine on the floor and picked up a new one.

"Uh, no thanks." I sniffed one of the perfumes that was being advertised and jerked back in disgust. I quickly went to the next page.

"Come on! You have to!"

"Stop it, Vi! I don't want to!" I went back to reading an article on what we need to do to make our hair healthier.

Suddenly, I was smacked in the side of my head by a pillow. "Oh that's it!" I yelled over the music.

I grabbed a pillow and whacked Violet in the back. We both got off the bed and started hitting each other with pillows. Vi and I started giggling, which then turned into loud laughter.

I could barely hear it, but I thought I heard a knock at the door. I tried to shake it off, but then I heard loud banging. I told Violet to stop whacking me so I could answer the door. She huffed and turned down the music.

I opened the door.

There's a six-foot tall guy with black hair down to his shoulders standing in my doorway. He has icy blue eyes with a scar under his left eye. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark wash jeans.

"Hey, can you keep you guys keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep." The young man said. He was probably around 17. I had to crane my neck to look at him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. We'll keep it down." I looked back at Violet and motioned for her to turn the music down. She angrily jabbed the power button. I turned back to the guy in my doorway.

"And you are…?" I asked.

"Talon Stone." He replied.

"Bullet. But my human name is Ajia." I held out my hand. Talon shook it. "That's Violet." I said, pointing to her. Talon nodded.

"What are you doing here at Cadmus?" He asked.

"I'm a clone. You?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm working for Ra's al Ghul, but he sent me here for testing." Talon replied.

I glanced back at my alarm clock. 2300. "I should get to bed." I said quietly, turning back to Talon. "Will I see you around?" I asked, closing the door slightly.

"Maybe. Good night, Bullet." He shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Please, call me Ajia when no one is around." I lowered my voice. "Good night Talon."

I could see a smile playing on Talon's lips as he left and walked down the hall. He opened a door, that I'm assuming was his room, and went inside. I shut my door and sat on my bed.

Violet stared at me with one eyebrow arched. "Oh please." I said, annoyed at her. "Not my type." Violet smiled.

"Go to bed Violet. Get some sleep because I know I need it." I pulled the duvet and blanket off my bed.

"Good night, Aj." Violet silently walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I climbed into bed, and before my head was on the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Thanks for staying with me! :)  
I hope everyone had a great Halloween... I'm still eating my candy P:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait guys! Hopefully it's worth it! Special thanks to those who stuck with me!**

**More characters!:**

**Aurora Lyn sent in by darkbeyonddeath666  
Giovanni Garcia sent in by .Souls  
Thomas Jackson sent in by Mr. Wartburg**

**I believe that the window for accepting characters has closed… But, if you come begging to me on your hands and knees, I guess I will consider your entry.**

* * *

_I was falling through space again. But it felt different. I saw a light in the distance, but I couldn't reach it. The light got brighter and brighter until it was blinding. I was falling into the light._

_I landed hard on my feet and fell forward onto my hands and knees. The floor beneath me was cold, and the walls resembled that of a cave._

"_Do you need some help?" A man was standing above me in some kind of superhero costume. It was all red with a yellow lightning bolt on a white circle in the middle of his chest._

"_Thank you." I took his hand and stood up._

"_I'm-" I started to say, but the man cut me off._

"_I know who you are. You are Ajia, my clone." The man replied, with a proud smile._

"_So you're Flash?" I finally realized who this man was. Flash nodded in reply. "So do I have all the same powers as you?" "In a way, yes." "Do I have the same memories as you?" "It's possible that you have some or most of my memories." I nodded, thinking about what Flash had said for a minute._

"_Is this where you live?" I looked around. This was a giant cave. "No this is the Justice League's headquarters. Let me show you around." Flash gestured to the hallway to the left of him._

_I followed Flash through the long hallways as he pointed out living quarters, training rooms, and finally Mission Control. A few screens were lit up._

"_Ajia, I need you to listen to me. You must get out of Cadmus as soon as you can, by any means possible." Flash stated worriedly. "Why?" I asked, confused. "You must escape with your friends. Wait until July 4__th__, 2010. There will be an attack at Cadmus Labs. Escape. If you are captured, they will most likely take you to Belle Reve. Wait until September 17__th__, 2010. There will be a jail break attempt. You need to escape." Flash was not joking around._

"_Why are you telling me this?" I begged Flash._

"_If you do not do as I have said, you will die." He replied._

"_How do you know all of this?!" I shouted._

"_Be careful of who your friends are and who your enemies are." Flashed gave me his final warning._

_One of the screens suddenly lit up showing me, Violet, Rex, Ryan, Talon, and a few other people I didn't recognize running across a large field with a towering prison in the background. Guards were chasing us and trying to shoot us down as we were trying to fight back. I saw one of us go down but I couldn't tell who it was. The video went fuzzy and stopped._

_I reached forward to touch the screen. It shattered when I touched it._

_I turned back to Flash. He wasn't there. "Flash? Are you still here?" I called out. There was no reply. "I need you to help me!"_

_I looked back at the shattered screen. It was glowing. The light got brighter and bright._

_Flash's words still resonated within me. _Escape.

_I tried to shield my eyes from the blinding light._

* * *

I woke up with my hand in front of my eyes, covering my eyes from a light that wasn't there. I was breathing heavily as I got up to go to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face to wash off the sleep that was still on me.

I walked back into my room, glancing at the clock. 5:56. _Shit! I forgot it was Sunday! _

I raced around my room trying to get ready in time. I threw on a tank top and jeans I had bought with Violet. I stepped into my army boots and headed for the elevator.

My finger traveled down the sub-level buttons until I found Sub-level 51. I waited a moment until pressing it, wondering what it was that I was scheduled to do today. The elevator glided down to a stop. As the doors opened, I could see several scientists gathering into one room. I followed them to a door that said "Clone Testing Facilities."

I slowly pushed the door open. Jim was there and he ushered me through another set of doors complaining about how I was late but a large digital clock on the wall displayed 6:00:05. I guess he was counting the 5 seconds as late. Some scientists who seemed to be in charge of the operation down here took me away to an open room with two hospital beds with arm, leg, and chest straps. Scattered around the room were various instruments (most likely of torture), beepy things, and sharp objects.

The head scientist gestured for me to get into the bed. I climbed into the bed. _What the hell are they going to do with me?_

I saw Rex come into the room a head towards the bed on the other side of the room. The realization came upon me. "Rex," I said slowly, "why didn't you tell me?" He turned at the sound of my voice. "…Bullet, I meant to but I didn't get a chance to tell you." He walked toward me and held my shoulders. "That's why you look so much like Ryan. It's because you're his clone." I looked down at my feet. "Yes. But you need to understand that I would do anything to keep you safe." "How is not telling me you're a clone keeping me safe?" I stared right into his soul.

"You would have asked too many questions, but you should just experience this for yourself." "Experience what?" I asked.

One of the head scientists came up to my bed, so I quickly lay down. He nodded to the other scientist standing by what I think was a heart rate monitor. "Okay, number 35-A going under for test 1A. Injecting sedative now." Scientist number one pulled out a syringe and wiped my arm with an alcohol wipe.

"This won't hurt at all. Just a pinch." I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut. "There. That wasn't so bad." Scientist number two slapped a Band-Aid on my arm and ordered me to count backwards from ten. He attached some suction cups to my chest on top of my heart and one on my temple.

"Rex, what are they doing to me?" I was starting to panic. "It's okay. They are just putting you under a deep sleep and monitoring your reactions." My head was getting light, but my eyelids were heavy and droopy. "Rex, don't leave me…" I whispered. "I'm not going to leave you." Rex squeezed my hand. "Don't… leave…" "I'm here."

"Zero." Said Scientist number two quietly.

I went under.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. Or should I say, in a bed. But oddly enough, I was dressed the same as I was right before they put me under, shoes and all. Maybe the experiment was done already, yet no one bothered to tell me. "Okay, this is really weird right now. Maybe I can find someone who knows what's going on." I'm talking to myself now. Great.

I opened the door to the room and headed out into the hallway. It seemed eerily quiet, and the usually busy hallway felt like ghost town.

I decided to go find Rex and see if he knows what's happening. I rode the elevator up to Sub-level 14 and opened the door the Weapons Training Room. No one was there, but all the weapons were still in their designated spots.

Someone walked in behind me. I turned around to find three guards with guns pointed at me.

"Whoa, guys! What's going on?! It's me! Don't you recognize me?" I tried to reason with the unknowing guards, but they ignored my previous statements. "Shut up and don't move." They started to close in on me. I slowly backed up with arms in the air. "There's got to be some kind of mistake." I tried one last time to reason with the guards. "No, I don't believe there is a mistake, you see. We were ordered to kill you." The head guard replied, taking another step forward. _I am dangerously confused right now._

Suddenly, the guards ran forward, turning the safeties off on their guns. Using my speed, I ran to the left and grabbed a handgun that was on a table, and fired. Surprisingly enough, I hit all my targets, without needing to reload.

I walked over to the fallen men and tapped each one with my foot making sure they didn't move. I kicked their guns to the other side of the room.

Reality sank in, and I ran out the room in search of Ryan. Thankfully, he was in the Acrobatics room, practicing on those rings that hang down from a bar.

"Ryan! You've got to help me! Something weird is going on!" I yelled to him, desperately trying to get his attention. He dropped down from the rings and walked over to me.

"Why did you do it, Bullet? Why?" Ryan sounded angry and his hands slowly formed into fists. "I don't know what you're talking about Ryan." I was beginning to wonder if everyone here knew something I didn't.

"If you can't remember what you did in cold blood, then I guess I will just have to show you." Ryan grasped my shoulder, and suddenly the Acrobatics Room was no more, but instead I was back in Weapons Training.

"You murdered him, and you didn't even care." Ryan picked up one of the handguns that were still sitting on the table. "Who, Ryan? Who did I supposedly murder?" I tried to use a soothing voice to calm him down. Ryan loaded the gun. "Rex." He whispered the word so quietly that I almost missed it.

"What? You think I murdered Rex? I don't even know where he is!" I raised my voice slightly. "He's right in front of you. Look at what you've done!" Ryan pointed his gun at me. "Look at him!" Ryan yelled, gesturing to the middle body.

I walked forward two steps and knelt down. The guard's blood was pooling around him. "Take off his helmet." Ryan ordered. I gingerly slide the helmet off the guards head, but without looking. The scene was too gruesome. "Look at his face! Look at the face of the man you killed!" Ryan walked forward so that the gun was inches from my face.

I slowly looked down. All I saw was Rex. His dead eyes were wide open in shock.

"I didn't know!" I looked up at Ryan and yelled at him. "He was going to kill me first!"

Ryan's face was twisted with anger. "You killed my brother! You killed him and for that you will pay!" I looked back down at Rex's body. I stroked his face as tears fell down my cheeks. I collapsed on his bloody chest, sobbing.

"This isn't going to change anything." I looked up at Ryan. The gun is now touching my forehead. My hands felt another gun in a holster on Rex's thigh. I pulled it out slowly. "Ryan, please, you have to understand…" I tried to distract Ryan. "Oh, I understand perfectly…" Ryan turned the safety off. I drew the gun and fired.

Ryan fell backwards into a heap. I stuffed the gun into the back of my pants. I looked at Rex one more time, closed his eyes, and fled from the room with my clothes soaked and my hands wet with blood.

I ran as fast as I could all the way up to Level 1 via the stairs. "Violet! Violet, where are you? I need your help!" I called out desperately for Violet. "Why? Why did you do it?" Violet appeared behind me, questioning me most likely about Rex.

"Violet, you need to understand… It was an accident. I didn't mean to…" I walked up to her, begging her to realize the truth. "Why did you kill Ryan? I loved Ryan." Violet shed a tear.

"Violet, this is all a big misunderstanding! These guards came in and were threatening to kill me so I shot them. I went and found Ryan, who said that I had killed Rex, and so he showed me that one of the guards was Rex, so I got really emotional. Then Ryan held a gun to my forehead, so what else was I supposed to do? I had to shoot him, Violet. It was the only way! I'm so sorry. I'm so so _so_ sorry! Will you forgive me?" I was crying by the time I finished.

"I'm sorry as well, but I can't just let you get away with this." Violet lifted a gun up to the level of my heart. "I have to avenge Ryan's death. I loved him." Violet closed her eyes as she slowly squeezed the trigger.

The bang resonated in my ears. Violet clutched her heart and fell to the ground, dead, with the gun clattering on the ground. I lowered my gun.

I knelt by Violet's body, holding her hand. "I'm going to miss all of you, but hopefully I'll see you soon."

I dropped my gun in the trash bin on my way out of the Level 1 door.

I turned around in front of the Cadmus building, and found what I was looking for. I trudged over to the fire escape ladder and jumped up. My hands clutched the last rung as my feet dangled inches above the ground. I hauled myself up the next few rungs so that my feet were on the last one. I clambered up the ladder to the top of the second story of Cadmus.

I looked down on the empty streets. "Goodbye." I whispered to no one. I jumped.

* * *

**OMG! What's going to happen? I guess you'll have to wait...**

**I was planning on adding in more characters but I'm definitely going to next time I promise!**

**Put your hand up if your cramming for mid-term exams! *my hand goes up* Yeah, it sucks...**

**Hope you guys had a food-filled Thanksgiving, but can you really believe that it's almost Christmas!? Jeez. Where _does_ the time go?**

**Thoughts and prayers go out to the families and the community of Newtown, Conn. In times of tragedy, we come together to support each other. Those teachers and children did not deserve to die. Hopefully the community can try to recover with our help. God bless those lost and those who were heroes in the attack.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope this chapter is worth it! :D**

* * *

I jumped. As I jumped, I screamed. I screamed so hard it felt like my lungs would burst open. My arms, chest, and legs felt like they were being pulled back, like from the force of the wind.

I had but one question for myself: Why hadn't I hit the ground yet?

I opened my eyes as I thrashed about, still screaming. My arms and legs were being held down as someone tried to press my shoulders down. "Bullet, stop! It's me! It's Rex!" A young man yelled into my ear, hoping to get me to stop.

"No! I need to jump! I need to! You're not real, you died!" I yelled, trying to pull my arms away and kick my feet. "I'm right here, and I am very much alive! You have to listen to me! Stop!" The man kept yelling.

"Let me go! I need to jump! I said let me go!" I pressed harder against the hands but they kept pushing me down.

"Bullet, look at me! I'm here. I never left. It's Rex." The man started to lower his voice. I started thrashing less. "Rex is dead. He is never coming back." I thought I believed myself but I couldn't be sure.

"Bullet, I'm right here. Look at me." I started to focus in on his face.

"Rex? I thought Rex was dead." I stopped moving.

"I'm here, I'm alive, and I never left you." The man smiled at me.

Then it hit me. "Rex! Oh my God! I thought I lost you forever." I shook the hands off me and flung my arms around Rex's neck. He smiled and hugged me back. I let go first.

"First of all, what the _hell_ was that?" I crossed my legs on the bed and my arms across my chest. Rex sighed and sat down.

"Honestly, once you came up, you were screaming and it looked like you were writhing in pain or something." Rex turned a chair around and sat in it backwards, leaning his arms on the back of the chair.

One of the scientists came over with a flashlight, shining in my eye, checking it for something.

"Go away." I waved my hand, excusing the scientist. He jerked back in surprise. "Now." I pointed to the door and kept pointing until the scientist walked out. "Everybody." I turned my back on whoever else was in the room. I heard the door slam shut.

"Was that a dream? Or a simulation? Alternate reality? Hell? Purgatory?" I asked one question after another. "I'm pretty sure it's like a simulation of something in your brain, and in this case, it was your greatest fears."

"Interesting. So really, this was just torture?" "I guess so." Rex replied.

A long pause followed his reply. "So what was your greatest fear?"

"Excuse me?" I said a little angrily, rising to my feet. Rex looked up at me. "What was your greatest fear?" Rex used a calming voice, trying to get me to sit back down.

"I killed you, Rex." I said, bluntly. "I killed you and Ryan and Violet." I finished my statement, turned on my heels, paused, and then walked out.

I ran up the stairs up to Sub-level 41, and the floor numbers were blurred not only from my speed, but also from the tears accumulating in my eyes. I opened to door to my room and slammed it shut. I opened on of the drawers in my nightstand, and I saw my journal.

I opened up to the first page. _This journal belongs to _Ajia.

I ripped it out, folded it up neatly and shoved it underneath my alarm clock. It didn't quite fit under it because one corner was sticking out, but I would be reminded of it every morning. I didn't care at the moment. I could now see what I had written in the journal. Only one page was filled. I ripped that out, too. I walked over to my bathroom, dropped it into the toilet and flushed it.

I walked back over to my nightstand and sat on my bed. I pulled put the second drawer and found the gun that Rex had lent me from my first day of Weapons Training. I took the gun and closed both of the drawers. I slid a door back to reveal my closet. I scooted my shoes over to one side, making room on the far end of the closet. I slid all the hangers over to the same side so that there was room for my head, not that there were a lot of them to move.

I knelt down and crawled over to the far side of my closet and slowly slid the door shut. I left just a crack open to let some light in.

I fingered the gun in my hand. I let it rest on the side of my head as I pondered quietly to myself.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. "Ajia, it's Rex. Can you open the door?" Rex asked. "Yes, I am perfectly able to open the door." I responded. Rex sighed. "Let me rephrase that. Open the door."

"It's unlocked, if you didn't already know." I replied, with attitude in my voice. Rex opened my door, only to find that he didn't see me anywhere. "Ajia, where are you?" "Where do you think?"

I could see Rex turned around through the crack in my closet door. He slowly pulled the door back. "Ajia! What the hell are you doing?!" Rex lunged forward and wrenched the gun out of my hand. "I didn't know you were suicidal!" "I'm not suicidal." I replied bluntly.

"So sitting in your closet and having a gun one inch from your head isn't suicidal?!" Rex exclaimed. "The gun wasn't loaded." I protested quietly.

Rex stayed silent as he sat down in the closet next to me, still holding the unloaded gun. "What's bothering you?" he asked softly. I took my time in replying.

"When they put me under, I was attacked my guards, who I then killed. I went and found Ryan who told me that I killed you. Then I had to kill Ryan. I started freaking out, so I found Violet. I had to kill her, too. So I went up on the roof and… jumped." I ended, pausing slightly on my last word. "Well…" Rex trailed off.

"Rex, I killed you! And then I woke and saw you. I didn't know what to believe." I tried not to let the fear into my voice. "Well that doesn't matter because I'm here now." Rex pulled me close and I laid my head on his strong chest. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Thanks for what?" Rex asked while stroking my shoulder. "For not leaving me." I looked up at Rex. "I would never leave you." Rex replied, looking down at me. He held my face in his hands.

I leaned forward and our lips met. I could feel my worries disappear. Rex had his hands around my waist, keeping me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed closer to him. Rex slowly pulled back.

"I just have one question for you…" Rex said quietly. "Yes?" I looked up at him.

"If the gun was loaded, and I wasn't here, would you have pulled the trigger?" Rex stared at me intently, searching my eyes for an answer. I looked down.

"I guess we'll never know." I replied.

I stood up and walked over to the door. "Come on. It's almost lunchtime." I waved my hand and held it out, waiting for Rex. He stood and walked over to me. "You must be starving." He smiled.

"By the way, since your Ryan's clone, what superpowers do you guys have?" "Well…"

We walked out hand in hand, with my head on his shoulder.

* * *

As I was about to sit for lunch, I saw a girl exit the elevator, and I didn't recognize her. She was African American with electric blue hair that was braided down to her mid-back. She had a rainbow t-shirt on with a pair of frayed jean shorts and was wearing a red pair of Converses. She was probably 16 and was about 5'6''. Her olive-green eyes were staring down at a piece of paper in her hand.

I took three strides and walked over to her. "Um, hey. Do you need help?" I asked. The girl looked up. "Yeah, I was looking for my room. I think it's on Sub-level 41. Can you show me where it is?" I nodded. "Yeah, I think your on the same floor as me, but first come have lunch with me and my friends." "OK, cool." The girl followed me over to my table.

"I'm Bullet, by the way. But you can call me Ajia when no one is around." I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you Bullet. I'm Kinsley Jacobs or Kins for short." "Well Kinsley, I'm sure you fit right in here."

We arrived at my table. "Everybody, this is Kinsley. Kinsley, this is everybody. That's Rex, Ryan, Violet, and Talon is over there." I pointed to everyone and then to Talon, who was at the end of table.

"Nice to meet you all." Kinsley waved. Everyone either replied to her or just nodded.

Once we settled down, the question started coming out.

"What's your favorite color?" "Blue."

"What's your favorite pastime?" "Reading."

"What's your least favorite food?" "Tomatoes."

"What annoys you the most?" "Bullies picking on people smaller than they are."

"What's your biggest flaw?" Kinsley chuckled a bit. "I have the worst temper."

"Do you have superpowers?" "Yes." "What are they?" "I can create blue flames internally and externally."

"What does your tattoo mean?" I asked. Just now had I realized that she had a tattoo on the inside of her wrist that said "Never Forget" written in loopy cursive. Kinsley sighed. "It's in memory of my parents." "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I didn't want to bring up anything painful."

"No, no. It's alright. You didn't know."

Ryan quickly changed the subject. "Why did you come here? To Cadmus, I mean." "To try and learn to control my powers. Speaking of, do you guys have any?" Kinsley asked.

I went first. "I have superhuman speed." Rex followed after me. "Super strength and enhanced agility and endurance." Ryan was next. "Same. He's my clone." Violet leaned in. "I have the ability to turn invisible and to create force fields."

"Hey Talon! How about you? What powers do you have?" Kinsley waved over at Talon. Talon slid a little closer to our group and leaned forward. "I have photographic memory and I can manipulate emotions."

"Cool." replied Kinsley.

We all talked and ate until the end of lunch. Kinsley really feels welcome here. And the best part is that her room is right next to mine!

* * *

**18 days later**

**November 26, 2009**

It's Thanksgiving. Foooooooooooooood. Everyone got the day off. In the morning we all watched the Macy's parade and at dinnertime, everybody came up for the big Thanksgiving dinner.

As I was about to sit down for dinner, I saw a girl exit the elevator, looking confused.

She was about 5'3'' and looked about 14 years old. She had red hair with blue hair extensions, dark green eyes, and pale white skin with freckles. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue denim skirt. She had black eyeliner on and she had a Flash necklace around her neck. She had Converses with the NASA sign on the side.

I took three quick strides over to her. "Hey, are you new here?" I asked. "Yeah. Oh, I'm Max, by the way." She replied. "I'm Bullet, but you can call me Ajia when no one is around. Here, come sit with me and my friends. And your just in time for the Thanksgiving dinner!" I led Max over to my table. "Thank God! I'm starving!" Max rubbed her stomach.

"Everybody, this is Max. Max, this is Rex, Ryan, Violet, Kinsley, and Talon." Everyone waved as I said their name. "We're just about to carve the turkey!" Violet patted the seat next to her and across from me. Max slid into the seat as Rex and Ryan were fighting over who was going to carve the turkey. Each table had their own, since their were so many personnel in Cadmus.

Talon sighed and picked up the carving knife. He methodically carved the turkey and placed all the pieces on a big serving platter. I reached for the mashed potatoes and served everyone to their liking. Ryan served the sweet potatoes, Rex served the stuffing, Violet served the cranberries and the cranberry sauce, Kinsley handed out rolls, and I poured drinks. Once Talon was done carving, we all took some turkey.

"Who would like to bless the meal?" Ryan asked. "Max, why don't you do it?" I asked kindly. "Sure!" Max said excitedly.

"Bless this meal we are about to eat, and for many more after. Let's dig in!" Max said quickly, for I knew we were all hungry.

"So Max," said Ryan, stuffing his face with stuffing, "tell us a little about yourself." "Well, I love to eat and I love to sing. My favorite band is Linkin Park. I'm kinda clumsy, and I'm afraid of heights. And I also get claustrophobic sometimes. I hate fire." Max explained quickly.

"Do you have any powers?" Violet asked. "Yeah, I am telepathic and I have telekinesis. And I guess I am really fast thinker and my reflexes are faster than a normal human. I can kinda shape shift, but I'm not very good at it. My hero name is Dare." Max popped a large piece of turkey in her mouth like it was candy.

We all talked throughout dinner, and then it came time for pie.

"Alright, we have pecan pie, pumpkin pie, and apple pie. Who wants what?" I got a flurry of replies, but I managed to deal out all the pie to everyone correctly.

"Mmm, that's good pie." Max smiled.

"So Max, do you know where you room is here?" I asked through a mouthful of pie. "Yeah, I think I'm on Sub-level 41." Max replied. "Oh cool! I think you could be next to me or Kinsley!" "Awesome!" Max bounced up and down in her seat.

"Do you know your schedule yet?" Ryan asked. "No, not yet." Max took another pie of apple pie. Ryan took a bite of Violet's pumpkin pie. Violet took Ryan's pecan pie and polished it off. "Hey!" Ryan said, trying to be angry but failing.

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together!" I said, pushing my plate back and leaning against Rex. "Totally."Max agreed.

* * *

Violet, Kinsley, Max, and I were all walking down the hallway on Sub-level 41 together. "It says it's this one." Max looked up from a piece of paper and pointed to the door next to mine.

"Sweet! We're next to each other!" I replied happily as I pulled Max into her room. "Oh, this is so cool! A room all to myself!"

Max plopped down on her bed. "So how did you get to be here, to Cadmus?" I asked Max. "Oh, I'm the clone of Kid Flash and Miss Martian. Miss Martian is the niece of Martian Manhunter."

"Wait, wait. Kid Flash? I'm Flash's clone! So we're like first cousins once removed or something! This is so amazing!" I squeezed Max in a hug. "That's... unbelievable..." Max gasped for breath. I let her go.

"I feel like we have so much catching up to do!" Max clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well the football game starts in 10 minutes, so what do you guys what to do?" Violet asked, looking up from the alarm clock next to Max's bed.

"Oh my God! We need to watch the football game!" I headed for the door. "Seriously?" Kinsley asked.

"It's f'ing football and it's the f'ing Thanksgiving game. Of course we have to watch it. Come on! We're going to miss kickoff!" I shuffled everyone out the door towards the room with the giant flat screen television.

When we got there, the guys and everyone else was waiting. "You're going to watch the football game?" Jim asked. "You gotta a problem with that?" I asked with attitude while perching on the arm rest next to Rex. Jim backed off.

Then it was kickoff.

* * *

**The Next Day - Rex's POV**

I was sound asleep when Ryan pulled the blankets off my bed. "What the hell man? I'm tryin' to sleep!" I tried to grab my blankets back. Ryan took two steps back. "Come on man! It's Black Friday! Everything is like 90% off! I need to get something for Violet and you should probably get something for Ajia, too."

"Oh, I forgot! It's Christmas season now. Greeeat now I have to go shop for things." I rolled over and out of bed. The alarm clock read 1:00.

"1 AM! Are you crazy?!" I put Ryan into a headlock. "Shut up! Do you want to wake everyone up?!" Ryan squirmed in my grip. I was always stronger than him.

"Don't you want to get something special for you _girlfriend? _Hmm?" Ryan taunted me by emphasizing "girlfriend."

I let Ryan go. "Okay fine." I threw a pair of pants on, pulled a shirt over my head and grabbed my jacket. "Let's go." Ryan dragged me out the door.

* * *

**(Back to Ajia POV)**

I heard a click as my door opened. Violet came in with Kinsley and Max in tow. "Come on! It's Black Friday! We need to shop until we drop! And everything is on sale!" Violet squealed. I glanced over at my alarm clock. 1:00. "Are you crazy?" I asked, rolling over in my bed.

"Nope. So I guess you're coming with us." Max hauled me out of my bed. Kinsley shoved some clothes in my arms. "We need to hurry!" Violet rushed me along. "Don't you want to get something special for your _boyfriend_?!" Violet nudged me. "Look who's talking!" I pulled my shoes on.

"Are we all ready?" Kinsley asked. "Yeah, I think so." Max replied for all of us. "Let's go!" Violet pulled all of us out the door.

I could have sworn I saw Rex and Ryan turn the corner ahead of us.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! WOOO! February break! See ya suckers! If I did not capture your character properly, review or PM me and I will fix it.**


End file.
